Abduction into White
by KurokiSameMugen
Summary: Alternate Universe - Gas-O had been defeated by Heat and the Crime Fighter Kitty- N, They thought the worst was over until one night Tsutomu winds up in danger and it's up to Heat and Kitty-N to save him. Kitty X Heat, Hiro X Tsutomu some yaoi
1. The Incident

Disclaimer: I am not one of the staff responsible for creating Bust a Groove and had nothing to do with it's creation. This is not based off the BAM games but more of an alternate reality, that being stated we can proceed to the story.

Chapter 1. The Incident

It was later than he should've stayed out but he wasn't thinking about that only the thoughts of Miss Munroe came to mind. Tsutomu had recalled staying late at the library while she helped him with his homework. Her just being near him made him happy, like a child at Christmas. His heart raced every time he saw her. It was true he didn't have really any friends at school but as long as he had Miss Munroe in his life he didn't mind at all. His parents were always soo busy with work that it felt like they never even noticed him, and the other students seemed to enjoy humiliating and bullying him he hated them for it but Miss Munroe was the light in the darkness in his mind. She was kind and gentle, when she was around she protected him from the teasing of his fellow classmates. His mind had been too preoccupied that he almost didn't realize there was a discomforting noise. Blinking he heard it and gripped his stomach, come to think of it, it had been some time since he had last ate. Perhaps this was why the aroma of Italian cooking had lured him into a nearby restaurant. He absently checked his pockets to see if he had enough money as he glanced about the place.

Tsutomu knew he had wealthy parents and at times it held its benefits as he allowed a sigh of relief to see he had enough. Soon he began to realize the door had been unlocked but the lights were off except the kitchen and there were no customers. Something didn't feel right, his instincts screamed to run that this was a bad place to be, but at the same time, he felt it'd only be polite to let whoever was still here that they're front door was unlocked. The ten year old swallowed and was about to leave thinking the place had probably closed down and had reached the door when the sound of voices in the kitchen caused him to stop. He opened his mouth to speak but soon a groan a thud and the sound of running made him jump. He felt his blood running cold as he carefully made his way over to the kitchen as he managed to open the door he saw no one and walked in he felt his foot hit something causing him to look down and as soon as he did he had to clasp his small hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. His mind raced as he stepped back realizing the dark red fluid everywhere was blood. He stepped back grabbing his phone as his hands shook Tsutomu dialed a number he had been told to call if he needed to.

"h hello? I is this the police?" he asked

"911 what is your emergency?" the voice came

"um I th there's been a" he began keeping his voice low

Tsutomu hadn't realized that he hadn't heard the murderer actually run out of the building until he suddenly felt someone seize him from behind and covered the boy's mouth with a cloth Tsutomu was soo scared he screamed only to realize that was a mistake as he inhaled and soon felt disoriented and within moments everything went black.


	2. The Investigation Begins

The precinct had been busy though not busy enough it seemed for the red haired rookie who had used to be a race car driver, tat was until a certain incident ruined the fast life for him. Without his family and fans that stopped supporting him when he lost his fame he spiraled out of control and wound up in the company of a man named Strike and his gang the Notorious. Never once had he questioned it until he was arrested by Kelly. She offered him a chance to become a hero all he had to do was hunt down a psychopath known only as Gas-O and find where he's keeping his victims. Heat intrigued by this decided to give it a shot and did much better than he had expected. When Kelly came to congratulate him on his success she brought the head of the police who offered him a job working for them. Those were the days back when the job was exciting but lately crime rates were slow and the bored red head nearly snarled in frustration kicking the wall under his desk in annoyance.

"Lame, lame, LAME!" he nearly hissed annoyed

"Heat cut it out willya? It's a good thing that we've hardly anything to do" Kelly told him annoyed.

He exhaled an exasperated sigh ignoring the sleeping flamboyant man in the cubicle behind him Kelly managed to catch it though as she strolled over and a swift kick to the chair caused the former dance instructor's eyes to snap open. A feminine shriek escape Michael Doi's lips when he crashed to the ground. Heat had to suppress a snicker as Michael Doi got up and rubbed his rear looking annoyed at her.

"ow Kelly you big meanie how could you do that? That actually you know" Michael protested.

"maybe you shouldn't be sleeping on the job then dumbass" Heat commented

"I needed my beauty sleep and besides it's not like we've been getting any calls" Michael argued

"I don't care Doi! you have a responsibility when you're on the clock, and that's to protect Tokyo and keep it safe" she scolded

"would you two shut it? You're both giving me a headache…..god you know, this is ridiculous, seriously! I was not meant to be in a cubicle all day" Heat snapped

"quit acting like a child throwing a temper tantrum, just relax sheesh" she told him

"You relax, screw this I'm gonna go patrol of some" Heat snapped grabbing his jacket

Before he could finish the sound of the phone ringing caused him to stop and the trio looked at it. Michael Doi frowned, Kelly seemed surprised that it was ringing. Heat arched a brow trying to see if it really was ringing. Michael finally managed to scramble to him feet and stretched.

"oh poo why'd it have to ring now of all times sheesh I was just getting comfy" Micheal sighed before Kelly gave him a quick smack upside the head.

"owwie why do you keep hitting mee" he whined

"Shut up Michael it could be important, I really don't care how comfy you are" Kelly scolded

While the two of them were arguing he realized it wasn't a hallucination Heat's eyes lit up with excitement as he bolted over and answered before the other two had a chance.

"Hello, Tokyo city police, what's your emergency?" he asked grinning but soon his happy feeling vanished from his face.

The one on the other line introduced herself as an Elementary school teacher. Miss Munroe she had called herself Heat felt his stomach twisting into knots and he wasn't sure why he felt really uneasy. Kelly had notice his reaction normally he excited to get calls any excuse to get out of the office and out on the field but this he sudden change of response made her feel worried. She walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Heat? Are you okay who is it?" she began

"Don't worry maam help in on the way we'll be right over" he said urgently into the phone before hanging up. He was shaking slightly before he looked up at Kelly.

"That was a teacher from one of the elementary schools something's wrong" he explained

"great work Heat me and Doi will go check it out"

"Screw that, I've been waiting all day for something like this….there's no way in hell you can stop me from going" heat protested

"Fine we'll all go then" she concluded

"Awww Heatie kins I'll go with you anywhere" Michael cooed giving off a feminine giggle

Heat's eye twitched seeing how close Michael was getting

"Kelly make him stop" Heat panicked running behind her grabbing her right above the hips to use her as a human shield.

"Michael cut it out…..you're freaking him out, Heat how about I go with you since the two of you are still considered rookies" Kelly offered

"Fine just keep That away from me" Heat told her pointing at Michael who was waving at him in a girlie way giggling.

Kelly grabbed Heat's wrist and led him past Michael elbowing him when he blew a kiss at Heat.

"alright Heat you're with me Michael go get Hamm we'll meet you two there" she ordered before walking out to the cruiser.

Michael didn't need to think of where to look for Hamm it was pretty obvious if he didn't see him at his cubicle he ran into the kitchen and found Hamm was enjoying a big sloppy burger from Burger Dog. Michael wince as the way the overweight cop gorged on it grossed Michael out.

"Hamm we got a call….eww….anyway Kelly wants me to go with you" Michael Confessed

"oh alright" he said grabbing whapping up his burger and slurped the juices off his finger causing Michael to shudder in disgust before the two of them ran out to the car.

"See you later cutie pie tee hee" he told Heat before getting in the car with Hamm

Kelly and heat got into their car and sped off to the elementary school a woman noticed their police cruiser and ran over to them. They shook hands with the disheveled woman.

"I'm officer Kelly and this is officer Heat are you Miss Munroe" Kelly began

"y yes yes I am" she said before looking at Heat

Heat noticed but tried to avoid her pleading gaze as Kelly continued to question the teacher.

"What seems to be the problem here maam?" Kelly inquired

"It's a student of mine…h he's missing" she nearly sobbed

"Don't worry maam we're gonna find him can you tell us his name?" Kelly asked

"yes h his name is Tsutomu he never misses school, I thought maybe he had a cold s so I called his parents and they told me he didn't come home last night" Munroe confessed having to smudge tears away.

Heat heard the name Tsutomu and felt his hands clench into fists. If someone had hurt the kid he'd make sure they paid for it he abruptly left the two girls to go off somewhere to think. Kelly saw his reaction and felt worried. Heat knew the victim? She considered pulling Heat aside and taking him off the case t might be too personal for him otherwise. Before she had a chance to go after him another cruiser pulled up and it was Hamm with Michael Doi. Heat disappeared from Kelly's view before he sat down and covered his face with a hand rubbing his forehead stressed. He knew her name was familiar but it didn't hit him until he heard the missing person's name. Tsutomu yeah he knew the kid, weak willed and innocent, nice kid. He remembered the case that had gotten him into the police was the time he had rescued Shorty, Tsutomu, and Kitty-N from the clutched of the crazed Gas-O. He had kidnapping people possessing the groove-tron powers for some purpose.

Shorty was a member of Strike's gang, Kitty-N was a former student of Michael Doi, Heat remembered having to keep himself from staring at her since man did she look good in a cat suit and Tsutomu was a kid he could tell was picked on often he had mentioned Miss Munroe saying that she was always super nice to him. Heat sighed before he felt the fire rage inside him. He knew he'd rescue Tsutomu somehow as he got up and began to think of where to start looking. A frown crossed his lips as he began formulating an excuse for what he was planning to do. Hamm walked over still eating his sloppy burger until it was gone and threw the wrapper out into the trash. Michael Doi made face of disgust. Heat grew dangerously pale at the thought that that sweet naïve kid was missing, he knew the boy was intelligent and wasn't the type to miss school the only thing he could think of was that something had happened to him.

"I never should've let him go home by himself, poor Tsutomu" she wept

"Miss, I won't rest until he's found I will find him and bring him home I swear it" Heat declared his voice dark which worried Kelly more

"Kelly, why'd you put me with this fat slob he's totally disgusting" Michael complained

"Hey don't call me fat!" Hamm protested whacking Michael Doi which sent the girlie boy face first into the ground Kelly winced before sighing annoyed and ran a hand through her hair

"Hamm what did I say about knocking out our partners?" she asked

"umm…..not to?" Hamm replied

Heat face palmed this was embarrassing though he wasn't all that surprised. He walked over to Kelly and told her he needed to check the perimeter she told him it was okay before he slipped off and found a place to remove the cop uniform getting into his normal clothes he snuck off to conduct his own investigation in secret.


	3. Abduction

He thought he'd wake up in his room and be able to say it was all just a bad dream but no. As his small chocolate orbs could see when the slid open he was disoriented and a man was walking over to him and gripping his chin.

"if I remove the tape you have to promise me that you're not going to scream" came a voice the child didn't recognize

Tsutomu gasped feeling the pain of the duct tape being removed from his lips his vision was finally beginning to return as soon he strange man looming over him his seductive brown orbs focused on Tsutomu's with that sickening grin. The man's brown hair was a thick mohawk, he wore a Barbie pink button down shirt like a Johnny Travolta style, and white bell bottoms the man was grinning holding a knife near the boy's throat. The child tried to move his hands only to look horrified to see his hands were bound to the bed posts. His chocolate spheres teared up from fear as the man snickered.

"I doubt you'll be able to call for help little one considering you dropped your phone when you passed out and sooner or later they'll proclaim you dead and give up on searching for you" he snickered

"why are you doing this? Please just let me go and I swear I won't tell anyone" Tsutomu pleaded

"What do you think I'm stupid? It's too late for that you've already seen too much as it is, sorry kid I'm not willing to risk it" he told the kid before undoing some of the buttons on his own shirt.

"wh what're you doing?" Tsutomu panicked

"well I gotta shut you up somehow" he replied smirking

Tsutomu's eyes widened when the man tore ran the knife inches from his throat tauntingly he began shaking he was really scared now. The man sheathed the knife before grabbing boy's chin.

"nothing personal kid but I can't let you go until I can make sure that you won't talk even if you were found" he told him

"please, d don't do this" the child pleaded

The man reached out and lightly ruffling Tsutomu's hair a flicker of conscious got to him causing him to curse under his breath and put the tape back over Tsutomu's mouth before walked out of the bedroom locking it up. He sat down at his desk and massaged the bridge of his nose not sure what to do. He was way in over his head never did he expect things to escalate this way he had expected to go to the restaurant and collect the payment then get out of there. Never had he expected the man would attack him and force him to shoot the man and worse there was a hostage now he should've just murdered the kid but at that time he had panicked and drugged him to keep him quiet. Out of fear of going to jail for murder he had taken the child back to his bedroom and tied him up to keep him from escaping but this was going too far. He wanted to call it all off and let the kid go home but he was more afraid of his employer than he was the police. The phone rang causing him to jump before grabbing the phone in a shaking grip and answered.

"Hiro kun? It's your boss came you come into work today?" came the voice

"y yeah w what time?" he asked

"you okay Hiro? You sound out of breath"

"no, no I I'm fine really" he replied

"oh okay can you work the graveyard shift today?"

"yeah that's fine" Hiro answered

"okay see you then" the voice of his normal boss came before he hung up

Hiro looked back towards the bedroom touching his own mouth before going over and grabbing a blindfold and went back in forcing the already scared child down and forced the blind fold over the child's eyes before making sure the door to the apartment was unlocked he came back over after his cell phone ran answering it he grimaced it was his other employer. He had been about to transport the child home but the man on the other line told him convinced him to do otherwise.

"y you want me to do what? But he's just a little kid if I kill him the cops will come after me" Hiro argued his voice desperate

"Listen to me very carefully Hiro kun, you must do exactly as I say then" the sinister voice told him.

Hiro listened before refusing the voice that he saying that it was unethical for him to rape the boy the voice called him a coward and said he'd deal with it. Hiro heard the other line hang up hearing the muffled pleas from the terrified child. He jumped hearing the door and opened it only to be shoved by the angry mobster who then proceeded to walk over to the little boy unzipping the child's pants. Tsutomu shrieked into the duct tape Hiro's eyes dimmed he didn't want to go to jail as he watched the other man pull the boy's pants before unzipping his own he massaged himself to make himself stiff gripping the child's thighs the little boy screamed when he went in arching back in pain. The mobster happened to be a pedophile into little boys as he felt a sinister grin form before he began thrusting into the child hearing his muffled cries and pleas from behind the duct tape he could feel the little one shaking from the terror. He wasn't sure what had compelled him but his hand found it's way to the child's mouth and in moments he ripped the tape off hearing the child's sobs he felt oddly turned on more forcing the child more against the headboard and went until he groaned the child screamed before his head fell against the other man's shoulder the child cried as Hiro felt his fists clench. This bastard had no shame as the man calmly zipped up his own pants and smacked the back of Hiro's shoulder.

"see that nancy boy? That how a real man does it" the man snickered

Hiro's eyes dimmed murderously at him as he left before sighing and rubbed his face with a hand and went over to the child brandishing a towel and touched his cheek.

"I'm soo sorry kid, this was never supposed to happen, Dammit if only I wasn't soo weak" he cursed at himself.

He very carefully untied the child taking the small defiled boy into his arms and carried him to the bathroom and removed the blindfold tossing a towel next to him.

"here knock on the door when you're clean" he told the child before locking him in

He wanted out of this whole thing more than anything as he walked over to the bed stripping it and began washing it. Tsutomu wiped his eyes and removed his now messy uniform and took a shower he felt filthy. But his main kidnapper seemed like frightened man that really didn't want to hurt anyone. He knew the man had scared him before but he was being nice to him so maybe he wasn't a bad guy. That man that had his way with the child he didn't like he began to think if he could just get Hiro away from that other guy he wouldn't have to do things like kidnapping children and murdering people. Question was how? Soon he got out and started to dry himself off before wrapping the towel around him though it soon dawned on him the only clothes he had was his uniform which was now dirty so he had nothing to wear he managed to knock on the door and Hiro grabbed the handle about to open it.

"um Mister? I don't have any clean clothes" Tsutomu confused embarrassed

Hiro cursed under his breath but soon went over to his closet returning soon with one of his shirts and opened the door a crack to hold it out. The child accepted and put the shirt on before knocked again so Hiro would let him out of the bathroom.

"I'm washing the sheets now I'll wash your clothes next" Hiro told the child accepting the uniform and took it to the washing machine.

"this is a one bedroom apartment" the boy commented

"yeah so?" Hiro asked annoyed as he placed a cigarette in his mouth.

"so you only have one bed and I don't see a couch" the boy observed aloud

"What's your point?" Hiro asked annoyed taking a drag of the cigarette

"well where are you gonna sleep? Since you had me using the bed" Tsutomu asked

Hiro stopped was his hostage trying to be nice to him? As if he hadn't felt horrible enough bringing this innocent kid into this whole mess. He ran a hand through his hair before looking at the child.

"Why do you care? I kidnapped you remember?" Hiro asked

Tsutomu lowered his head not sure how to answer Hiro looked at his watch before grabbing the boy by the arm. He put the blindfold back on and the duct tape before blinding the boy's hands and feet before shoving him into the closet grabbing his work clothes he closed the closet and got dressed for work making sure to cage the child in before he grabbed his things for work and left the apartment he looked back once before he sighed and shook his head and went to the car. Getting in he took off for work making sure to drive the speed limit as not to arouse any suspicion.


End file.
